My Immortal
by Kelsey Pearl
Summary: Soi Fon knows that even with all the distractions, her love will always leave.


_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears <em>

Soi Fon was having an inner debate with herself. Her former master was chatting idly in front of the gate to the Living World. Her purple hair danced in the wind, her eyes bright.

_And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave <em>

And the poor Captain was suffering. Every time Yoruichi had to leave, she would procrastinate, causing the Captain to feel lost with the fact that her master would eventually be gone.

_Your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<br>_

She couldn't help but admire the sight in front of her, that would always leave traces behind. Whether it was a piece of hair, or a sweet scent, the reminders always made Soi's heart beat that just bit faster.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Sure, she had forgiven the woman after she was given an explanation, but it didn't mean that the mental scars disappeared over the course of a hundred years filled with sorrow.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me _

The memories haunted her, the past repeating itself over and over again in nightmares. She tried to deny it, tried to forgot her feelings for the Goddess in front of her, yet somehow, it turned out to be an impossible task.

_You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind _

She had taken up Yoruichi's position with a passion, almost jarring to the people around her. Little did they know that it was a heavy burden to bury. Her fight had only brought the truth to light though.

_Your face it haunts  
>My once pleasant dreams<br>Your voice it chased away  
>All the sanity in me <em>

Her thoughts had made the pain only so real, the realizations piling up until she could barely move her limbs from exhaustion.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me _

"Soi, are you okay?" She felt a hand in front of her face, and she shook her head, looking at the ground.

"Sure. I apologize, Yoruichi-sama. It was careless of me to drop my guard." The laughter that came out of the older woman's mouth was muffled by her own hand.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along_

Rain began to fall, and the were-cat mumbled something about hating the weather. The Captain was still looking down, but she let her silent tears flow, because the rain masked her loneliness. It was risky, with her ever knowing Goddess there, but she couldn't hold back the regret. She felt a familiar blackness settle on her shoulders. Fear.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me _

The noble studied her apprentice, and saw the real tears running down her cheeks. She felt a tug on her heart, feeling the sadness practically flowing off the young girl. She placed a comforting hand on her head, but she knew it would be enough.

She could never stay for her little bee, never give what the girl needed so desperately. So instead, she let her own tears flow. She would be back, only to rip open the wounds again. Suddenly, she couldn't handle the pain anymore. She turned away from the Chinese girl, and whispered into the air.

"I'm sorry, Soi Fon. Goodbye."

And then the air was still, nothing left but Soi Fon. She let out a strangled gasp, and sunk to her knees, the sobs emitting from her filled with agony and despair. She never knew that her fellow Captain's were watching her, their souls hurting at the sight.

Nothing except a hollow feeling remained. But do you know what the saddest thing was? No one stepped forward to try and heal the broken girl's heart. Her immortal soul was forever bound by another, the same person who had abandoned her all those years ago.


End file.
